


A White Strawhatted Christmas

by KissMeBri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, M/M, Pirate Christmas Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeBri/pseuds/KissMeBri
Summary: When Luffy comes up with a plan to celebrate Christmas his crew does their best to make his dream come true. Insanity occurs when the Strawhats and Whitebeard Pirates meet up for an unforgettable Christmas party.





	A White Strawhatted Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhibashira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xhibashira).



> This is for the OnePieceSecretSanta2018 event hosted on Tumblr.  
> My prompts given by Lee were One Piece, Christmas, and Ace and Luffy so I hope this lives up to your expectations!
> 
> Also in this story plain and simple is set not in cannon cause it's an everyone lives/nobody dies OP world. Thatch survived Teach's attack. The War of the Best still happened but everyone got out alive. The two year training also happened as well. So this is set in an undefined post timeskip time. Sabo ran into Luffy at Dressrosa and got his memories back after having been triggered by the war. And yeah I think those points covers everything. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Luffy had a plan. 

Now normally this would be a cause of great concern by his crew but this time it wasn’t. Why? Because typically plans made by Luffy end up being insane, dangerous, or unlikely to work at all (but somehow, always, miraculously do). So as far as Luffy plans went this one was practically perfect.

 

“It’ll need some tweaking. But I believe we can make this happen.” Robin spoke already running through plans and contingencies in her head to figure out the best way to make this work. “Is it going to be a large crowd?”

 

Luffy thought for a bit. “I want it to be but everyone I want to invite might not be able to make it.”

 

“Who all do you want to have come?” Nami spoke with trepidation, wondering if this would be bigger than any of them thought.

 

“All the friends we’ve made throughout our journey so far!” The rest of the Strawhats just stared at their captain.

 

“Luffy. No.” Zoro ever trying to be the voice of reason to the man he swore to follow.

 

“Whattt? Why not?” Luffy pouted, confused as to why all his nakama were shaking their heads no.

 

“Luffy we’ve made way too many friends to reasonable invite them all. We might be able to do that next year but that’ll take more time than we have right now. Plus we’d have to make travel plans to help most of our friends get to the New World safely. Most of them aren’t able to make it out here alone.” Robin tried to explain. “Once you become pirate king we’ll have them all join us for a huge celebration you can count on that but for this year why don’t we try make it a little more reasonable with the amount of people we invite. They’ll have to already be in the New World.”

 

“Hmmph. Fine. Let’s see. Ace and his crew is a must. Can we get Sabo and maybe some of his friends too? I want to invite Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates but I also haven’t fulfilled my promise to him and I don’t want to break that so I don’t know if we should invite them or not.” Luffy’s face scrunched up into his ‘thinking’ face. 

 

“Luffy-bro we can send him and explain to him what’s happening and include what you’re thinking that way he can decide if he wants to show up or not.” Franky said.

 

“Right!” Luffy said happily. “Let’s do that then. Nami will you find a place for us to hold the party?”

 

“Sure thing captain.” Nami spoke already pulling up maps in her mind trying to find either calm seas or an island that they’d be able to have a large meet up without attracting too much trouble.

 

“Robin once Nami figures it out can you get the invites out to everyone?”

 

“Of course Luffy-kun. Do you want them by mail or by snail?” Robin asked already considering their options.

 

“Whichever works best. I trust you Robin!” Robin could only smile at the faith her captain had in all of them.

 

“Actually Luffy-kun, if you’d allow me to I could go invite the Ace and the Whitebeards myself. They’ve been wanting me to visit and I need to update them on my position in your crew. I don’t know if they’ve already seen it in the newspapers but I want to talk to them about it myself.”

 

“Sure thing Jinbe! That sounds like a good plan!” Luffy exclaimed. 

 

“Okay so then we only need Sabo and the Red-Haired Pirates. I can get in contact with Sabo by snail. Speaking of do you want me to invite your dad as well?”

 

“Eh you can ask Sabo to ask him but it doesn’t matter to me if he shows up or not.” Luffy shrugged while sticking a finger up his nose. 

 

“What about Law Luffy?”

 

“Ooh yeah! We should invite Torao too!” Luffy clapped.

 

“I’ll add him to the list. He might not be able to make it but I’ll contact them and ask anyway. Now for Akagami shall we write a letter? We don’t have his snail number.”

 

“Mhmm lets do that.” Luffy stated before his ‘thinking face’ took over again.

 

“What now Luffy?” Ussop asked. 

 

“I’m just thinking if I should invite Gramps as well or not.” 

 

“Garp?!?” The rest of the Strawhats shouted in various levels of terror and loudness.

 

“Yeah. I mean he is my grandpa. Plus he doesn’t even know Sabo’s alive and he hasn’t seen Ace since well the war. But he’s still a marine. I mean I know he wouldn’t turn us in but he also has a big mouth so I don’t know who else he would tell about it, even if only accidentally. So I don’t know if we should ask him to come or not.”

 

“Captain it’s up to you to decide. But this time is about family and if you want Garp to come then invite him. If he tries to start trouble he’ll have to deal with all of us. If he brings anyone unwanted or if anyone trails them then leave them to me.”

 

“Okay. I’m counting on you Zoro!” Luffy beamed at his first mate. “Robin can we get a hold of Gramps?”

 

“I’ll figure it out Captain.” Robin assured him.

 

“Franky and Ussop I’m counting on you for something cool for the party.”

 

“Leave it to us!”

 

“Brook we’re gonna need some amazing music for the party.”

 

“Of course Luffy-san! I shall start composing some new tunes for the occasion.”

 

“Chopper can you help decorate? And have lots of hangover medicine created and ready for the day after the party?”

 

“Yes Luffy! You can count on me!” Chopper said wiggling around. “It doesn’t make me happy though!” He exclaimed to the laughter of the rest of the crew.

 

“Sanji we’re gonna need lots and lot of food for the party! Ace and Sabo eat almost as much as I do. So does my gramps. Add in everyone else and there needs to be so much food!”

 

“Certainly Luffy. I’ll start coming up with a menu now.”

 

“Oh and Sanji all this thinking made me hungry! Can I have some meat?” Luffy asked cheerfully.

 

With that the meeting was over and each of the Strawhats went out to start their part for the celebration. Jinbe conferred with Nami to find out the last known sighting of the Whitebeards before leaving to go see them. Nami looked through her maps and finally decided on an uninhabited island that was calm enough to host a party at and had easy enough access to get to in time to prepare. 

Robin sent off letters to the Red-Haired pirates and Monkey D. Garp informing them of their invitation to the event once the location had been decided on before calling Law and Sabo. 

Ussop and Franky headed down to the invention room to come up with some cool things to show off to everyone in a week.

Zoro grabbed some booze before settling down to nap. Sanji was a whirlwind trying to think of the most efficient menu that would be satisfying for practically 4 black holes (if they all showed) and numerous other pirates.

Chopper started planning on how to beat decorate the Thousand Sunny while Brook was switching between his guitar, violin, and piano to write new songs.

Luffy went to his special seat on the figurehead while eating and watching his crew help his plan come into action. He was proud of the nakama he had and couldn’t wait to show them off to his brothers and their crew and friends.

This was gonna be the best Christmas ever! 

*~~*~~*

Luffy couldn’t contain his excitement. The day was finally here. It had been a long week with preparations and plans being made and changed and rearranged so that everything would work out. But he didn’t have to wait any longer.

Well he kind of did. His guests wouldn’t be expected to show up for a few more hours but he couldn’t help but hope some would be early because he just couldn’t wait.

 

Luffy was a bit upset because Shanks, Benn, and the others wouldn’t be able to make it but they sent gifts and promised the next year they’d make it to celebrate. Torao couldn’t make it either which sucked because Luffy wanted to introduce his new nakama to everyone but he’ll just have to do that some other time. They hadn’t heard back from Gramps so it was up in the air if he was coming or not. Luffy also knew there was a chance that Sabo wouldn’t make it till much later but he was showing up at some point so that’s okay. The Whitebeards were the only ones who had given a yes and a time about their expected attendance.

 

Finally after bouncing around and getting in his nakama’s way as they set up the Thousand Sunny and the beach for the party the Moby Dick the Second was spotted. Luffy was literally vibrating with anticipation. He hadn’t seen Ace since the war and he hadn’t really had a chance to meet any of his brother’s crew so this was his chance to get to know them.

 

Once the ship was within range and he could see his brother waving from the figure head he wrapped an arm around Zoro and then the mast before rocketing themselves over to the arriving ship. He could hear Zoro’s shout before he sighed because by now his nakama knew something like this was inevitable.

 

The landing went as expected which meant they landed on top of Ace and tumbled to the main deck. Luffy popped up with a beaming grin even when both Zoro and Ace hit the top of his head, grabbing his strawhat and placing it back on top of his hair he looked around as much as he could before he got pulled into a hug so tight that if he wasn’t rubber it would've caused his bones to break.

“Luffy!” Ace yelled into his little brother’s ears as he held him close. “It’s so good to see you but stop rocketing into people!” He tried to scold him but the joy in his voice made it completely ineffective, well that and the fact that he knew Luffy would never listen. So when all Luffy did was hug him back tighter and laugh he wasn’t surprised at all.

Before their touching reunion continued one of his crew mates broke it up. “So this is the little brother we’ve heard almost too much about. Come on Ace introduce us all properly and let us meet him and his crew!” Thatch exclaimed from his place on the deck. 

 

Spinning around with his brother still in his arms just now facing his crew the large smile on Ace’s face took most of the Whitebeards aback as they didn’t know he could look that happy, they thought they had seen him happy before but it was nothing compared to this unfiltered delight they could see when he was with his brother. They all smiled at the sight.

 

“Hi! I’m Luffy the man who’ll become Pirate King! This is Zoro my first mate and swordsman!” Zoro gave a nod while watching the other crew carefully for any reaction to his captain’s words. Luffy carried on without a care. “The rest of my crew is either on the Thousand Sunny or the island getting everything ready so I’ll have to introduce you to them later. But it’s nice to meet all of Ace’s nakama!” Luffy cheerfully greeted them all. 

 

“Nice to properly meet you too brat.” Whitebeard stepped forward as he spoke. 

 

“Ah Giant Ossan! It’s good to see you’re doing well. Ace would’ve been sad if something happened to you so I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“Luffy hush.” Ace buried his red face into his brother’s shoulder. “Stop embarrassing me.” He jabbed his fingers into Luffy’s side. “Sorry Oyaji. He can’t be helped.” Ace addressed his father in a somewhat explanation for his brother. 

 

“Aceeee.” Luffy whined out while trying to escape the fingers that were trying to tickle him. 

 

Ignoring the brothers’ playful bickering Whitebeard continued on speaking, “It’s good to see you’re doing good as well. We were all concerned when you all but disappeared for these past two years so when you we’re mentioned in the news after arriving at Sabody we were all very happy to see that you were okay. You’ve made quite a splash in your return. It seems like you’ve been up to quite a bit lately.”

 

“Ah yeah! We’ve had lots of great adventures and we’re going to have even more after the party and it’s going to be so much fun!” Luffy yelled in anticipation for what was to come. “But first we have to celebrate so go ahead and dock near Thousand Sunny and let’s get this party started.” The Whitebeards could only watch in shock as the younger captain seemed to tell them what to do with the expectations that he’d be listened too. Marco could only scoff with good humor filling it.

 

“This is certainly going to be one heck of a party, yoi.” He said while changing his arms into their phoenix form in order to follow the Strawhat captain who had grabbed his first mate and his brother and had already rocketed them to the sandy beach. 

 

The others could only follow their own first mate after dropping their anchor and when they did they already found the beach to be absolutely chaotic. Luffy was running around and dragging his brother around to see everything that was happening while Ace yelled at him to slow down and other things his crew didn’t quite catch. Once Luffy saw that the Whitebeards had landed he yelled catching his nakama’s attention before bringing them all over to the Yonko’s crew. 

 

“Oi! Ace’s crew meet my nakama!” Luffy yelled even though he already had all their attention. The Whitebeards even though they had seen the wanted poster for each member and had been told only the littlest bit about them from their brother Jinbe they still weren’t quite ready for the sight that stood before them. 

 

“Go ahead and introduce us then.” Whitebeard said while giving out his signature gurarara laugh. 

“You’ve already met Zoro. Next is Nami she’s my navigator and loves money!” He said as they watched at the red-haired beauty waved at them while a smile on her face. Most of the Whitebeards were wondering how he got not only her but the other beautiful woman on his crew. Luff continued on without a care. “Then there’s Ussop he’s my sharpshooter and great at anything artistic!” Luffy bragged while Ussop could be seen trying to stand proud and straight but his knees were knocking. (He wasn’t scared but this was an Emperor’s crew here!).  
“Sanji here is my chef and he makes the best food ever!” Luffy started drooling just thinking about the feast that was awaiting them all before turning to his brother. “Ace he’s gotten even better since the last time you ate his food!” He exclaimed before continuing with the introductions. “The reindeer is named Chopper and he’s my amazing doctor!” Ignoring the happy protests from the adorable creature Luffy kept talking. “The other lady is Robin and she’s my archaeologist. She’s super smart and knows so much!” Robin smiled softly but with a sharp glint in her eye that made the others aware of her intelligence.  
“Then there’s Franky he’s my shipwright and a cyborg how cool is that right!?!” Luffy laughed while Franky showed off his nose controlling hair changing for both crews to see, settling on an antler inspired blue hair design that matched Chopper’s own. “Then there’s Brook! He’s my musician and he’ll be playing some awesome music for us to party to today. And he’s a skeleton! Isn’t that great!” Now the Whitebeards had heard of Soul King and knew he was a part of the Strawhats but hearing about him and seeing a living, fully functioning skeleton right in front of you was something completely different. Brook bowed and greeted the others politely watching with slight amusement on their reactions to his appearance. A few years ago that might have hurt him but since he was a Strawhat and fully accepted as one nobody else’s opinions mattered to him.   
“Last is Jinbe he’s my helmsman! But I know you guys already know him so…” Luffy’s voice trailed off, giving a shrug. “Anyway that’s all of my crew. Let’s get this party started! Sanji food!” Luffy yelled with the most of the Strawhats sighing before following.

Robin and Jinbe stayed behind to talk to the Whitebeards who were watching on with shocked expressions. “Luffy-kun as you can tell is very excitable and easily distracted. He’ll probably just be having Ace introduce him to all of you throughout the party but please don’t be offended if he doesn’t remember your name. He tends to give most people some sort of nickname.” Robin explained.

“He means no offense.” Jinbe added. “You’re his brother’s crew and that means you matter to him because you matter to Ace but this whole party was his idea and we’ve had a week of planning so he’s been eagerly waiting for today and he’s full of so much energy that staying still is quite a challenge. But he will come meet you at some point but don’t feel like you have to wait feel free to go talk to him and the others as well.”

“We have some small events planned for the party as well but those will happen a bit later so please come help yourselves to food and company. None of us bite so we hope you’ll enjoy the party.” Robin said before she started using her devil fruit abilities to move the food Sanji was cranking out in the kitchen to the waiting tables on the islands. 

“If you want any food you might want to hurry Luffy eats more than Ace.” And with those words Jinbe went to grab some food before there was none left (not that Sanji would allow anyone to go hungry but better safe than sorry.) 

Knowing Ace’s eating habits and hearing that his brother was worse the Whitebeards hurried to get some food as well. They watched on with varying levels of disgust at how the two brothers ate, fighting over food but not wasting a bite, the amount of food that the younger captain could fit in his mouth was simply something else completely. They all had to admit though that the food was some of the best they had ever had the pleasure of eating. As the meal came to an end even though snacks and other desserts were still coming out from the kitchen, music started playing. The Strawhats without missing a beat starting dancing to the tunes coming from Brook’s violin. Luffy grabbed Ace and made him start dancing as well and the party started in earnest. 

The Whitebeards were drawn into the Strawhats’ pace from the dancing to continuously gorging themselves with delicious food. They even gave into some more childish competitions such as a sandman building contest (since there was no snow) and a ‘Find the Tontatta’ that was a wooden tontatta dwarf created by Ussop hidden somewhere in the sand which Marco ended up winning. Chopper had had Zoro chop down some tress and bring them to the beach for a decorating contest. After seeing Ussop’s artistic abilities during the sandman building contest Izo had snatched him up for his handpicked team for the decorating contest where they dominated the competition. 

The day and party continued on filled with laughter and playful fights. The Strawhats and Whitebeards mingled together, getting to know each other's crew. Most of the Whitebeards held friendly interrogations to the other crew trying to find out just exactly how their previous stunts and fights had gone down without the bias of the world government’s editing. Even after hearing the stories straight from their mouths they still couldn’t believe most of the stories were actually true. 

At one point Luffy, followed by Zoro, had a conversation with Whitebeard who was flanked by Marco. That was the only time during the entire day that Ace and Luffy were separated from each other. Any other time anyone looked they could always see one brother with the other, whether it was Ace pulling Luffy around to introduce him to the crew, Luffy dragging Ace to compete in yet another game, or both of them unanimously going to get more food they were never seen more than an arm’s length apart. 

As the evening came and the sun was setting in the distance bonfires were lit, s’mores and other treats were made. The music Brook had continuously been playing slowed down as did the dancing and although the energy was still high it was almost muted. Nami and Zoro were challenging the braver (or stupider) Whitebeards to a drinking competition, Ussop was regaling them with many of his tall tales with a captive audience that included Chopper. Franky set off his and Ussop’s inventions that created mini light shows that Jinbe using his fishman karate to create water works combined with the lights for a beautiful sight. Robin continued to take pictures as she had been doing all day capturing the big and little moments of the celebration. Sanji was parading around alternating between delivering sweets to all the ladies in the area and flirting and breaking into a fight with Zoro whenever he so much as walked by much to the laughter of the other Strawhats and the confusion of the Whitebeards. 

“Luffy! I just got a call he said he’d be here shortly!” Robin’s voice called to him from across the beach. 

“Who’s going to be here soon Lu?” Ace asked while wrapping his arm around his brother. “Are you keeping secrets from me?” He was teasing but he didn’t expect his brother’s response nor the hint of hurt he felt that came with it. 

“Kinda! It’s a surprise! But I need to go get his gift and yours too so you both can open them when he gets here!” And with that Luffy grabbed Ace’s arm tugging him to the Thousand Sunny. Ace was lost in his thoughts as Luffy left him on the deck while he grabbed his and the mystery guy’s gifts from his room.

Luffy came back quickly but before they could leave the Thousand Sunny some catcalls were heard and loudly caught the attention of everyone else. Ace tried to listen to what they were saying but before he could his Pop’s booming laughter covered their shouts up. 

“Son!” He called and Ace waited for more. “Look up.” Dreading what he would find Ace looked above him and Luffy and sure enough he found mistletoe to be hanging from the light strings that covered the deck. 

Luffy had also looked up and not understanding what was going on tugged on Ace’s belt. “Ace what’s that?” He watched as his brother’s face burned from the question. Thankfully, or maybe not, Nami took over the explanation, in a good mood from all the money she had won from the drinking contest. 

“That’s mistletoe Luffy. Whenever two people are caught under it they have to kiss before they can move.” She exclaimed with glee.

“Ah so Ace and me have to kiss okay!” Luffy said before pecking Ace on the cheek just like he had done when they were kids. Only to hear protests and booing from the crowd.

“Not that kind of kiss Luffy. A real kiss.” Franky yelled followed by everyone else. Knowing that they weren’t going to get out of it anytime soon Ace looked down at his brother seeing the confusion on his face before spinning him to face him completely. 

“Look Lu, we don’t have to if you really don’t want to. I’ll take the slack from everyone and make them back off but if you want to kiss we can.” 

“Hmm I don’t know exactly what’s going on and why my kiss wasn’t good enough but if it’s you I trust you Ace so go ahead.” Ace was a bit nervous but having been given Luffy’s permission he leaned down and connected their lips. The minute they touched Ace stopped hearing anything else, he couldn’t hear the catcalls and whistles, the laughter or anything else, didn’t see the stares and budding confusion from the two crews as the two brothers kissed. All he could concentrate on was every point where Luffy and him were touching, from their lips to Luffy’s hands on the back of his neck and running through his hair, to his hands on his brother’s waist. He moved their lips in a slow, unhurried, gentle pace taking it slow as Luffy fumbled through the motions that Ace couldn’t help but delight in knowing he was taking his first kiss. 

Nothing was sinking through it was like the two were in their own little world. Well they were until one voice cut through it. “Portgas D. Ace. What. In. The. World. Are you doing to our little brother?” The acidic tone being used in a familiar but not voice made Ace pull away from the sweet taste of Luffy as he finally payed attention to everyone who had been watching them and most specifically the blonde standing on the figure head of the ship with anger overtaking his face.

It took a few minutes for Luffy to come back down to earth after experiencing a mind-blowing kiss as his first. Once he did though it was too the sight of Ace fighting a newcomer who kept on yelling at him for defiling his baby brother. Ace yelling back that Luffy was only his brother. “Sabo! You made it!” Luffy cheered before jumping straight in between the two making both of them pull their attacks before they could hit him. Luffy jumped on Sabo giving him a huge hug while Sabo hugged him back gently and stared smugly at Ace who was questioning who in the world his brother was hugging before the words caught up.

“Did you just say Sabo?” He asked hesitantly. 

Luffy knowing what Ace needed jumped down from Sabo’s arms pulling him to Ace. “Mhmm, Sabo was rescued by my dad all those years ago but he ended up losing his memory. He started to get hints of it after seeing coverage of the war but didn’t remember completely until we bumped into each other at Dressrosa. He was supposed to tell you he was alive but I figured he hadn’t yet so Merry Christmas here’s one of your gifts!” And with that he shoved the blonde into the oldest brother who gripped his arms tightly peering at the other’s face tracing the familiar but older features he had known as a child before pulling the blonde into the tightest hug he had ever given. He was held just as close and tight in return and the two spent a few minutes just whispering to each other and being close. Ace was so overwhelmed that he had gotten his brother back. This was the best Christmas ever. 

By the time the two finally separated, the Whitebeards having been informed of what was happening by the Strawhats had continued on in partying leaving the three brothers time alone to reconnect. As Ace and Sabo stared they got back to what had started the fight in the first place. “Now Ace please tell why you were kissing our innocent baby brother.” Sabo said while grabbing and pulling Luffy into his side.

“Mistletoe.” Was all Ace said pointing upwards. 

“Then a short kiss was all that should have been needed. I watched it and it was much longer than it should have been.”

“Oh just like the twelve years you disappeared from us. That was much longer than it needed to be as well.” With those words spoken the fight resumed. Sabo and his pipe matched Ace and his fists hit for hit. Haki and devil fruits were making the fight every entertaining for everyone. The Whitebeards watched on in awe as the fight that almost looked more like a choreographed dance took place. Luffy just laughed long and hard as his nakama and family were all together and happily celebrating Christmas together.

 

Omake:  
Shanks had been really upset when they hadn’t been able to make it to Anchor’s Christmas party due to being too far away to make it to the destination in time and had settled for sending some presents and a promise for a party next year.   
He hadn’t been expecting anything in return so when the bird dropped off a small packaged addressed to him, Benn, and the others he gathered the crew around. Opening it up he found a stack of pictures held together by twine with writing on the back documenting who it was or what was happening in them.   
Shanks and Benn looked at them first making sure any of Ussop got passed to Yassop first before making their way around to the rest of the crew. The last few photos of the stack where of Anchor, Luffy’s brother Ace (his old captain’s son Shanks brain whispered), and a blonde who was named Sabo and apparently was Anchor’s other brother. The handwriting that Shanks recognized as Robin’s from their original invitation told him to expect a visit from the blonde shortly.   
When Shanks and Benn had gotten to the very last photo though it caused them to freeze. In it front and center was Ace kissing Luffy. Both of them holding the other close and it looked very romantic with the strings of lights that were blurred in the photo yet casting down the perfect lighting unto the focus of the picture. When Shanks’ brain finally caught up to what he was seeing he let out an unholy screech making the rest of the crew jump from where they were gathered around the other pictures. Benn couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of his captain crying at the thought of the boy he considered to be almost a son to him kissing another boy, especially one who was supposed to be his brother.   
The sound of Benn’s laughter only further caused the crew to be scared at what kind of photo was causing both of their reactions until Yassop stole it from Shanks’ hand and passed it around. The rest of the crew was shocked but proud of the boy who was no longer the child they remembered him as and soon a party started up celebrating their Anchor’s welcome to adulthood.  
Shanks didn’t drink any alcohol in celebration but instead to try and forget the picture that was branded in his brain taking comfort in his first mate as he mourned his not son son’s lost innocence. 

What a Christmas indeed.


End file.
